1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of fixing the starting end portion of a line such as for example, a metal line, wire or the like, to the drum portion of a reel, such as for example, a bobbin, when winding the line upon the reel, and more particularly to a method which allows a considerable saving in the labor involved in such process and permits the line winding operation to be automatically accomplished.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, when winding a line, such as for example, wire upon a reel, such as for example, a bobbin, the end of the line must be fixed to the winding head or other like portion of the revolving bobbin, however, the conventional line and fixing methods are characterized by various problems. In order to automatically fix the line end, it is generally endeavored to fix the line end to the winding head as it is virtually impossible to fix the line end directly to the bobbin. This method, however, necessitates a spring lock, terminal lock, or coil spring lock means in addition to other associated mechanisms for effecting the desired securement.
Alternatively, in the case of fixing the line end directly to the bobbin, the end portion of the line, such as for example, a wire W is plastically bent into the form of a hook as shown in FIG. 1 and then this portion is inserted and retained within a slot 4 formed within the cylindrical drum 2 of the bobbin 1 as shown in FIG. 2. According to this method, however, when the bobbin is rotated in order to start the winding of the line, the line portion W1 disposed forward of the bend point B could be bent back in the direction of the arrow, see FIG. 2, to the position shown by phantom line due to the tensile forces exerted upon the line, and as a result, the line end would often be dislocated or in fact removed from the slot making it impossible to effectively attain securement or fixing of the line end within the bobbin.